A Little Fall of Rain
by lovemex3
Summary: Little Lethal Clove and Brutal Bloody Cato were never mistaken for ever having hearts. However, when Clove is now facing death, just how tough are these killers? Takes place during Clove's death. SONGFIC


**Author's Note: This is a songfic, using a song from the lovely musical **_**Les Miserables. **_**I own neither Les Mis or The Hunger Games Song lyrics will appear in **_**italics**_

"A Little Fall of Rain"

_Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius, I don't feel any pain._  
Clove's screams for Cato echoed through the arena, followed by the sound of a painful thud against her head. Clove had imagined her death many times in the days leading up to the games, it was inevitable, but never did she think she would go like this. Surprisingly despite the sheer size of the rock as it collided with the fragile bone of her skull she felt no pain. The only words on her lips were that of the one boy she ever loved. Cato.

_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now._  
Clove heard Cato desperately calling her, his voice drawing nearer and nearer, and yet so distant. She had to hold on long enough to tell him, or else her life would have been for naught.

_You're here. That's all I need to know_  
"Clove." Cato whispered as he sat down next to his friend. Her lovely head was twisted at an odd angle on her neck and a slight dent was near her left temple. Her hazel eyes were staring at nothing and her lips moving incoherently. Taking her hand in his he saw her smile when she saw him.  
"Cato," she choked out smiling just a bit and making his cold heart melt. Cato had loved Clove for as long as he could remember. They were a dynamic duo, partners in crime and best friends. However Clove never seemed to notice how when he hugged her he held her just a bit tighter, how when they said they loved each other his eyes danced, how he buried his face into her hair and breathed in her distinct scent of vanilla and oranges during their first slow dance. And now his little, lethal Clove was dying in his arms.

_And you will keep me safe and you will keep me close and rain will make the flowers grow_  
Upon peering up into his bright blue eyes Clove smiled before the smile turned to a grimace. Her head pounded and the world spun. The only two real things were her and Cato. One of his hands grasped hers while another stroked almost ebony tendrils of hair off of her face. She couldn't recall a time when she hadn't loved Cato, they knew each other since birth. The sky was dimming and thunder rumbled in the distance. Normally she would be scared of the storm but she was in Cato's arms; the only place she felt truly safe. Breathing was starting to hurt, she had to tell him soon.  
"Cato, I don't have much.."  
"Shhhh," Cato soothed taking her into his arms, cradling her like a baby.

_But you will live 'Ponine dear God above. If I could close your wounds with words of love_  
"You're gonna live Clove. You're gonna live and help me kill fire girl and lover boy. And we'll go home together and we'll live in that yellow house in the victor's village that you like so much. Don't leave me Clove. Don't leave me Clover!" Cato's eyes were pricked with tears as he drew her closer to him trying to protect his Clover, a nickname he had given her at the age of 2. He was a career!  
Careers don't cry! But a voice inside of him whispered "but you love her"

_Just hold me now and let it be. Shelter me comfort me. _  
Clove saw Cato's eyes fill with tears and start to spill over causing the beautiful lakes that were his eyes to become stormy and flooded. Seeing him start to cry caused her to start to tear up and reminded her of the death of Eponine in her favorite musical, Les Miserables. Only Cato knew of her love for musicals and music. Only Cato had heard her sing.  
"I always said I was your Eponine" she sighed taking a shaking breath. To her surprise Cato began to sing in a soothing baritone

_You would live a hundred years if I could show you how._

The rain began to fall and Cato looked into Clove's eyes finally understanding that she loved him too. His tears mingled with raindrops on his face as he continued to softly sing, _I won't desert you now._

_The rain can't hurt me now. This rain will wash away what's passed. And you will keep me safe and you will keep me close. I'll sleep in your embrace at last_. Iron was trying to force down Clove's eyes but she fought to stay awake and with Cato. She could see now that he loves her just as she loves him. She just had to tell him but each breath was more painful than the last and even her beloved was becoming cloudy around the edges of his muscled form. Still her sweet soprano voice continued.

_The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed. The skies begin to clear and I'm at rest. A breath away from where you are. I've come home from so far_. She took a deep shuttering breath. This was it. The last few moments of her life. Looking at him she whispered  
"I love you" and clasped his hand tighter, trying to tether herself to the physical world.

_So don't you fret Monsieur Cato, I don't feel any pain_ she sang while Cato soothed _Hushaby dear Clove you won't feel any pain a little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now_. Clove's eyes widened as pain shot through her back causing her to arch her back and whimper.

_I'm here_ Cato sang soothingly and fixed her back into his arms, his left hand still stroking her hair letting the rain run through it leaving glistening trails on her head. To Cato, she never looked more lovely  
_That's all I need to know,_ she rasped fighting now even more for air  
_I will stay with you til you are sleeping_ Cato half sung half sobbed while she sang ever softer  
_And you will keep me safe. And you will keep me close. And_ rain she could feel her body shutting down. She had maybe a minute left and she began to cry.

_And rain_ he choked out drawing her close to his face planting a kiss on her cheek and then lips.

_Will make the flowers_ she desperately tried to finish but the iron had finally won. Her eyes closed and the last thing she saw were Cato's bright blue eyes shining with love for her. And with that Clove breathed her last and like a flower wilted in Cato's arms.

_Grow_ was all that Cato could think to say or do. Burying his face into her hair as he had two years ago whispering

"I'm so sorry Clover. I love you too. I'll be with you soon."  
It was the first time that year that the Capitol had to pry the body of another dead tribute from the arms of another. It was the first time that Cato felt so much heartache. It was the first time district 2 began to doubt the Capitol. And it was the first time in many years that district 2 lost both tributes. However somewhere in heaven, Clove and Cato were together in a field of flowers and bluebirds that belonged to them and only them, because a little fall of rain will make the flowers grow.


End file.
